


Dave's Life and a Little Beyond

by kaylabear978



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck and Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylabear978/pseuds/kaylabear978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2017: My other John/Dave stuff is better. This was my first fic ever, so it's rough around the edges. </p><p>This is what happened to Dave in an AU<br/>where there was no game and where he got bullied and teased for being different. Then the one and only John Egbert saves Dave from himself.<br/>*****Trigger Warning for suicide attempts!*****<br/>So without further distractions have some Sadstuck turned happy at the end everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's Life and a Little Beyond

Are you listening?  
Are you really listening?  
You are?  
Okay.  
Then answer me this.  
Do you know me?  
Do you really know me?  
Do you know who I am?  
Do you know what I’ve done?  
I don’t think you do.  
Well let’s answer the first question that I’m sure you have.  
‘Why am I doing this?’  
I’m doing this to tell you.  
To let you know the side of me that you never see.  
So do you really know me?  
I don’t think you do.  
Let’s start from the beginning.  
My name is Dave.  
Dave Strider..  
I grew up in Houston, Texas.  
I had gone to Foerster Elementary School  
I was fine there.  
It was fun there.  
Or I had thought so at the time.  
When I was in second grade the bullying started.  
When they did I looked back at the years and it all made sense.  
I had been ignorant to their hostile stares.  
I had been able to stay at Foerster for one more school year after the bullying before it became too bad.  
Third grade wasn’t the best year for me.  
It wasn’t the worst because that was still to come.  
(Not that I had known at the time.)  
After third grade I we moved and I went to Van Asselt Elementary School in Washington.  
There I met two of my best friends.  
Rose Lalonde and Jade Harley.  
Fourth grade was fine.  
Fifth grade however, wasn’t the best.  
I was bullied and teased for being different.  
I didn’t like the same music,  
I didn’t act the same way.  
The kids were mean to me.  
They lied to me about being my friend to learn my secrets.  
Then they had told everyone.  
I was an outcast.  
I was different.  
I was myself.  
I hadn’t let them define me.  
I didn’t let them define who I was.  
This was the worst year.  
That’s when it started.  
That’s when I started hurting myself.  
Even through sixth grade I had done harmful things to my self.  
No one knew though, because no one cared.  
That’s at least what I had thought.  
I had finally gotten friends.  
Rose and Jade were always there to listen.  
Heck Bro was too.  
I still hurt myself though.  
It had just become part of what I did.  
But I got really attached to someone.  
His name is John Egbert.  
He’s my first true love.  
Even after we were together, I still hurt myself.  
He ended up being my savior.  
I was coming really close to ending my own life.  
Though everytime that I came close...  
I couldn’t.  
I couldn’t imagine leaving him.  
I couldn’t imagine leaving behind everything I had worked for.  
But the pain kept growing.  
I kept hurting myself.  
One day I had finally given in...  
I had needed to tell someone.  
I gave him my journal (something even Bro hadn’t seen) and let him read it.  
He told me that he cared,  
He told me how special I was to him.  
He protected me from myself.  
I found myself up late at night thinking about him.  
Thinking about how concerned he was for me.  
One those nights it hit me,  
He really cared,  
I really meant alot to him.  
That I had put so much trust into him,  
And I hadn’t even realized it.  
I hadn’t trusted anyone in this way before.  
I hadn’t trusted anyone this much before.  
There was one time he had talked to me.  
It was a few weeks after I had decided I wasn’t going to and stopped hurting myself.  
I had a rebound,  
The thoughts were trying to take over again.  
I told him immediately.  
He had told me that the talk of suicide was keeping him up at night,  
That if I was going to kill myself...  
He was going to with me.  
The thoughts hadn’t been that bad,  
But that definitely scared them out of me.  
I couldn’t imagine him taking his life for me.  
I didn’t realize I meant that much to him.  
It made me feel terrified thinking that he might have already done it,  
But I also felt terrific knowing just how much he cared.  
I knew the undertone.  
It had meant that he couldn’t have lived without me.  
A few weeks later he confessed feelings for me and asked me to be his boyfriend.  
The rest of middle school was fantastic.  
The summer after eighth grade we were both sitting alone on John’s patio.  
His dad was going to be home soon.  
The sun was setting right over the horizon of houses and that’s when I kissed him for the first time.  
That was the first time I had kissed anyone.  
His lips had tasted like his blue raspberry chapstick.  
It became something normal during high school for us to kiss and for us to cuddle.  
Your sophomore year in college we made love for the first time  
About a year after we both graduated college I proposed to him.  
He said yes and everything was good.  
I cried at my wedding; tears of joy.  
After a while we both decided that we would adopt a girl.  
We did and we named her Casey.  
She had pretty blue eyes like John and blond hair like you.  
Once Casey was old enough I got to walk her down the aisle at her wedding.  
I cried having to give my little girl away.  
I grew old with John and eventually we were both in a nursing home.  
The same nursing home as Jade and Rose.  
Where had all the time gone? I had never lost track of so much time.  
One day though John and I both went to sleep and John didn’t wake up.  
Casey had taken me to his funeral.  
A few years later I passed the same way.  
When I woke on the other side I was in my twenties again.  
So was John.  
John.  
When I saw his face I started crying.  
Time had stopped being a thing for us. A few years later Jade and Rose joined us and everything was good again.  
Everything has been good.  
And for once is going to stay that way...  
Forever.  
This is me,  
This is who I am,  
This is what I’ve done,  
This is who I once was,  
This is what I have once done,  
This is my past.  
I know things can only get better,  
Especially with John by my side.  
Being there for me,  
Caring about me,  
Listening to me,  
Understanding me,  
Helping me,  
Loving me.  
The way only he can.


End file.
